breaking ties, and forging new ones
by fenrir-ice-wolf
Summary: movieverse. after sam sees mikaela cheating on him he turns to bee for comfort. two parter


Heh- how come it always seems to end up raining in my stories? Actually- this story stemmed from a conversation I had with one of my friends about kissing in the rain. Don't ask. this is my first forrey into transformers- to do feel free to tell me if i should crawl under a rock and die

Right y'all. This is going to be a two parter- so heres the first part.

Breaking Ties, and Forging New Ones 

Sam Whitwicky was at the outlook. It was pouring with rain but he barely noticed. He was sitting under one of the trees in a vain attempt at keeping dry- but the cover provided was pathetic. He was soaked to the skin and it didn't seem like the rain was going to let up any time soon. He stared blankly at the city, hazy lights visible in the distance. His tears blended with the rain as he went over the last couple of hours in his head.

_He and Bee had decided to go to a drive-in movie. Sam was now regretting allowing his robotic partner to choose the film. He was currently stuck watching some chick-flick. Who'd have thought it? He had to be partnered with the giant alien robot who loves to cry while watching a girlie movie. Go figure. Not focusing fully on the film, he glanced round at the other cars. A certain car further down their row caught his attention. There was something odd about it. Dark blue paint, a driver, Mikaela…wait a minute. His eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend in the other car. 'They're just friends' he thought frantically. "Just friends…that's it. Never mind the fact that I've never seen him before. Just friends seeing a movie.' Those thoughts were stopped as the other guy put his arms round Mikaela's shoulders before kissing her. But the fatal blow was when she started kissing him back. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair who seemed to be trying to eat each others faces, and was torn out of his trance when Bee's voice crackled over the radio. "Sam? Sam are you all right? I detected a sudden rise in your heartbeat and-" _

"_I'm fine"_

"_Sam- you forget that I can tell when you are lying. You obviously aren't fine, especially if you're lying about it"_

"_Just drop it Bee! I just…don't feel like watching the rest of the film is all. You stay and ill go on home- ok?"_

_Before the car could respond, Sam had already opened the door and was climbing out the door. As he slammed it behind him, he caught the attention of the couple busy making out in the blue car. His eyes met Mikaela's. She looked horrified to see him there- so he did the first thing that came into his head. Sam ran. He could hear Mikaela shouting his name but he didn't care. He just concentrated on getting the hell away from that place._

After he had gotten a sufficient distance from the drive in, he had just wandered around in a daze, before he found himself here. He suddenly realized how bone tired he was, and how cold he was. The last thing he thought before his vision went black, was weather or not Bee enjoyed that crap film…

Meanwhile, Bee was going mad looking for Sam. The poor yellow 'bot was beside himself with worry- Sam had just taken off without a word. By the time be had realized what was going on and got onto the street, Sam was already gone. He had immediately radioed the other autobots- admittedly he had been a little hasty, but this was SAM they were talking about. "**Bumblebee- calm down. You wont find the kid by panicking.**" Ironhide's ever so helpful comment was greeted with a growl from Bees engine. "_**Ironhide's right Bumblebee. You have to calm down**_"Optimus Prime, the voice of reason, tried to diffuse the tempers and avoid the argument that was looming over the little group. "_**Did you check everywhere? All his favourite places to 'hang out' as the humans put it?**_"

"Yes of course I-" suddenly Bumblebee started swearing in the autobots native language and changed his course, taking the road that led out of town. "**What the hell was that Prime?**" Ironhide asked after a few minutes of total silence. "_**I have no idea Ironhide**_"

Bumblebee sped towards the outlook, all the while berating himself for not thinking of it sooner. The outlook was Sam's favourite place to go- be it with friends, with Bee or on his own to think. As he neared the outcrop, he did a quick sweep of the area- and sure enough he detected a human there. His human. Bee didn't even bother to stop before he transformed into his natural form. He skidded to a stop and knelt beside the still form. Sam was still alive, but he was now at risk of catching pneumonia. His clothes were saturated (Bee silently cursed Sam for deciding to wear a white tee-shirt) and his hair was plastered to his face. As Bumblebee carefully scooped up the human, Sam stirred and opened his eyes. At first he was confused- what the hell was the fuzzy yellow thing standing over him?- but as his vision cleared, he smiled weakly at the giant robot. "Hey Bee-How did I get here?" the tired smile suddenly slipped off Sam's face as he suddenly remembered; the drive in movie, Mikaela, the guy she was kissing…"Bee- you didn't need-" he was silenced by the look that the robot gave him. Placing Sam gently on the ground, he transformed gracefully back into a camero. The door opened and the car excluded a 'we-need-to-talk' aura. Sam got into the front passenger seat and tried to make himself look as small as possible.

I don't have anything against Mikaela- its just that she and Sam don't seem like they have a lot in common… By the way- i'm not sure if you can see the city from the outlook but for arguments sake lets pretend you can. Please? Also- has anyone else seen the penny arcade cartoon featuring Optimus Prime- the ruler of lawns and Megaton the fondue machine? No? then you must check it out!


End file.
